nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Diritto di esistere delle nazioni
Il diritto di esistere, è un attributo delle nazioni. Secondo Ernest Renan, filosofo francese del XIX secolo, uno Stato ha il diritto di esistere quando i suoi membri sono disposti a sacrificare i propri interessi per la comunità che rappresentano. A differenza dell' autodeterminazione, il diritto di esistere è un attributo di Stati sovrani, e non di popoli. Non è un diritto riconosciuto dal diritto internazionale. La frase è stata usata più volte durante il conflitto arabo-israeliano dal 1950. Il diritto di esistere di uno stato, di fatto, può essere in conflitto con l'integrità territoriale di un altro StatoLagerwall, Anne. "The Paradoxical Protection of State's Territorial Integrity by the United Nations: Law versus Power?", Paper presented at the annual meeting of the The Law and Society Association, Hilton Bonaventure, Montreal, Quebec, Canada, May 27, 2008.. I sostenitori del diritto di esistere risalgono al "diritto di esistenza", che è un diritto fondamentale degli stati riconosciuto da scrittori di diritto internazionale per centinaia di anniOppenheim, Lassa and Ronald Roxburgh, (2005) International Law, p. 192–193.. Uso storico Thomas Paine ha usato la frase "diritto di esistere" per fare riferimento a forme di governo, sostenendo che il governo rappresentativo ha il diritto di esistere, ma che il governo ereditario non lo haPaine, Thomas, "Dissertation on the First Principles of Government" (1795), The Life and Works of Thomas Paine, 5:221--25.. Nel 1823, Sir Walter Scott ha sostenuto il "diritto di esistere nel popolo Greco"Scott, Walter, "The Greek Revolution", Edinburgh Annual Register of 1823, p. 249.. Secondo Renan la risposta alla domanda: "Che cos'è una nazione?" è : "Fino a quando la coscienza morale nazione dà prova della sua forza di sacrificio che richiede l'abdicazione dell'individuo a vantaggio della comunità, è legittimo e ha il diritto di esistere. Se sorgono dubbi in merito alle frontier della nazione, sará bene consultare le popolazioni nelle zone contestateRenan, Ernest, "What is a Nation?", 1882.. "L'esistenza non è un diritto storico, ma "un plebiscito quotidiano, così come l'esistenza di un individuo è un'affermazione perpetua di vita ", ha detto Renan. La frase ha guadagnato enorme utilizzo in riferimento alla disgregazione dell'Impero Ottomano nel 1918. "Se la Turchia ha il diritto di esistere - e le potenze sono molto rapide ad affermare che lo ha - lei possiede un altrettanto buon diritto di difendersi contro ogni tentative di mettere a repentaglio la sua esistenza politica ", ha scritto Eliakim nel 1903Littell, Eliakim and Robert S. Littell, "The Reign of Terror in Macedonia", The Living Age, April–June 1903, p. 68.. In molti casi, il diritto di una nazione di esistere non è in discussione, e non è pertanto affrontato. Israele e Palestina Israele Il riconoscimento da parte degli arabi del diritto di esistere di Israele, faceva parte del piano di pace del 1948Ilan Pappé, The Making of the Arab-Israeli Conflict, 1947-1951, I.B.Tauris, 1994, p. 149.. Negli anni 1950 e 1960, la maggior parte dei leader arabi non hanno osato ammettere che Israele aveva il diritto di esistere*"Foreign Affairs; A Time to Find a Solution for Palestine", New York Times Aug 2, 1958. "Most Arab leaders do not even dare admit Israel's right to exist. They fear assassination by fanatics." *''Parliamentary debates: Official report:'' Volume 547 (1956), Great Britain. Parliament. House of Commons: "I will give two short quotations, one from Colonel Nasser, the Prime Minister of Egypt, on 8th May, 1954. It is an extremist point of view based on the belief and the assertion that Israel has no right to exist at all." *"Arms and the Middle East", Toledo Blade, Sep 30, 1955. "the Arabs still refuse to acknowledge Israel's right to exist.". La questione è stata descritta come maggiore focolare nella disputa tra Israele e gli arabi"And underlying all of the questions dividing Israel and its Arab neighbors, one issue is central: Does Israel have a right to exist?" (Farrell, James Thomas, It has come to pass, 1958). Dopo la guerra del giugno del 1967, il portavoce egiziano Mohammed H. el-Zayyat ha dichiarato che il Cairo aveva accettato il diritto di esistere di Israele, dopo aver firmato l'armistizio tra Egitto e Israele nel 1949 . Egli ha aggiunto che questo non comporta il riconoscimento stesso di Israele. Nel mese di settembre, i leader arabi hanno adottato una posizione di linea dura chiamata I "tre no" nella risoluzione di Khartoum: No alla pace con Israele, no al riconoscimento di Israele, e no ai negoziamenti con Israele . Ma nel mese di novembre, in Egitto, sono state accettatele risoluzioni del Consiglio di Sicurezza delle Nazioni Unite 242, che prevedono l'accettazione del diritto di Israele ad esistereAlexander, Anne, Nasser, p. 150. ISBN 1-904341-83-7.. Allo stesso tempo, il presidente Gamal Abdel Nasser ha esortato Yasser Arafat e altri leader palestinesi a respingere la risoluzione. "Devi essere il nostro braccio irresponsabile", ha detto. Il re Hussein di Giordania ha anche riconosciuto, nello stesso anno, il diritto di esistere di IsraeleDennon, Leon, "Key to Peace in Mideast", Owosso Argus-Press, Nov 25, 1967. Nel frattempo, la Siria ha respinto la Risoluzione 242, dicendo che, "se si riferisce a Israele il diritto di esistere, si ignora automaticamente il diritto dei profughi palestinesi di tornare alle loro case "Lukacs, Yehuda, Israel, Jordan, and the Peace Process, 1999. Syracuse University Press, pp. 98–99.. Nell'assumere la premiership nel 1977, Menachem Begin disse come segue: "Il diritto di esistere? Chi hai mai sentito parlare di una cosa del genere? Sarebbe come entrare nella mente di ogni cittadino britannico o francese, belga o olandese, ungherese o bulgaro, russo o americano, per chiedere per il suo popolo il riconoscimento del proprio diritto di esistere! ..... Signor Presidente della Knesset di Israele, io dico al mondo, la nostra stessa esistenza di per sé è il nostro diritto di esistere"Statement to the Knesset by Prime Minister Begin upon the presentation of his government, June 20, 1977", Volumes 4–5: 1977–1979, Israel Ministry of Foreign Affairs.! Come riportato dal Financial Times, nel 1988 Yasser Arafat ha dichiarato che i palestinesi avevano accettato il diritto di esistere di Israele . Nel 1993, ci fu uno scambio ufficiale di lettere tra il primo ministro israeliano Yitzhak Rabin e il presidente Arafat, in cui Arafat ha dichiarato che "l'Olp afferma che tali articoli del Patto palestinese che negano il diritto di Israele ad esistere, e le disposizioni del Patto, che siano incompatibili con gli impegni di questa lettera sono ormai fuori discussione e non più validi."However, the actual wording of the revision only stated the provision would be removed at a future date; the non-recognition of Israel remains in the charter "ref name= "http://www.iris.org.il/pncvote.htm"> Israel-PLO Recognition: Exchange of Letters between PM Rabin and Chairman Arafat Nel 2009 il primo ministro Ehud Olmert ha richiesto dell'Autorità palestinese l'accettazione del diritto di Israele ad esistere come stato ebraico, che l'Autorità Palestinese ha respintoRonen, Gil, ". Il Knesset ha dato l'approvazione iniziale nel maggio 2009 per un progetto di legge che criminalizza la negazione pubblica del diritto all'esistenza di Israele ad esistere come stato ebraico, con una pena fino a un anno di prigioneShragai, Nadav, "Knesset okays initial bill to outlaw denial of 'Jewish state'", Haaretz, May 30, 2009.. Nel 2011, l'ambasciatore Palestinese in India, Adli Sadeq, scrisse in un quotidiano: "Loro (gli israeliani) hanno un errore comune o equivoco da cui si ingannano, assumendo che Fatah accetta e riconosce il diritto del loro stato di esistereAl-Hayat Al-Jadida, November 26, 2011, e che è solo Hamas che li detesta e non riconosce. Ignorano il fatto che questo stato, basato sull' impresa sionista, non ha mai avuto un briciolo di diritto di esistere". Nel 2013 il primo ministro di Hamas Ismail Haniyeh ha ribadito che gli arabi palestinesi nel loro insieme non potranno mai riconoscere il diritto di Israele ad esistere, e non certo di esistere come Stato ebraico, dicendo: "Abbiamo avuto due guerre ... ma i palestinesi non riconoscono e non riconosceranno mai lo stato di Israele". Palestina Nel 1947, una risoluzione dell'Assemblea Generale delle Nazioni Unite ha previsto la creazione di uno "Stato arabo" e uno "Stato ebraico" all'interno della Palestina nel piano di spartizione delle Nazioni Unite per la Palestina. Questo stato descritto dal Prof. Joseph Massad come "una proposta non vincolante che non è mai stato ratificato o adottato dal Consiglio di sicurezza, e quindi mai acquisito la legittimazione ad agire, come i regolamenti ONU richiedono" . L'Agenzia Ebraica, ha accettato il piano, ma i palestinesi lo hanno respinto ed attaccato Israele, dopo la sua dichiarazione unilaterale di indipendenza del 14 maggio 1948. Lo status giuridico e territoriale di Israele e Palestina è ancora vivamente contestato nella regione e nella comunità internazionale. Nel giugno 2009 Barack Obama ha detto "gli israeliani devono riconoscere che proprio come Israele ha il diritto di esistere, così lo ha la Palestina" . Come riportato dal New York Times, nel 1988 Yasser Arafat ha dichiarato che i palestinesi accettano le risoluzioni del Consiglio di sicurezza delle Nazioni Unite 242 e 338, che avrebbe garantito "il diritto di esistere in pace e sicurezza per tutti" . Nel 2011, il presidente dell'Autorità Palestinese Mahmoud Abbas ha detto in un discorso al parlamento olandese all'Aia che il popolo palestinese riconoscere il diritto di Israele ad esistere e spera che il governo israeliano risponda , riconoscendo lo Stato palestinese sui confini del paese occupato nel 1967.Abbas ha difeso la decisione di chiedere il riconoscimento unilaterale di uno Stato palestinese alle Nazioni Unite affermando che la decisione è stata presa solo dopo che il governo israeliano ha rifiutato "i termini di riferimento del processo di pace e la cessazione della costruzione di insediamenti" nei territori occupati. Armenia Il diritto di esistere dell' Armenia divenne noto come la "questione Armena" durante il Congresso di Berlino nel 1878, e sarebbe stato nuovamente richiesto durante il genocidio armeno nella prima guerra mondiale . Nazione Basca Secondo i nazionalisti baschi, "Euzkadi (il nome del nostro Paese nella nostra lingua) è il paese dei baschi, e ció ci da diritto di esistere indipendentemente come nazione esattamentecome la Polonia o l'Irlanda. I baschi sono un popolo molto antico ...Nationalism, Naunihal Singh, Mittal Publications, 2006, p. 111." Cecenia La frase, "diritto di esistere" è stata utilizzato anche in riferimento al diritto di Ceceni di stabilire uno stato indipendente dalla RussiaWood, Tony. Chechnya, the Case for Independence. Page 6 . Kurdistan I rappresentanti del popolo Curdo affermano regolarmente il loro 'diritto di esistere come nazione'Official report of debates Authors Congress of Local and Regional Authorities of Europe, Council of Europe, Council of Europe, 1994, p. 747.Democracy and Human Rights in Multicultural Societies, Matthias Koenig, Paul F. A. Guchteneire, Unesco, Ashgate Publishing, 2007, p. 95.Homeward Bound; KURDISTAN: In the Shadow of History. By Susan Meiselas, Random House, 1997, reviewed by Christopher Hitchens, Los Angeles Times, Dec 7, 1997.. Citazioni # 1791 Thomas Paine, Diritti dell'uomo: "Il fatto quindi deve essere che gli individui stessi, ognuno per il proprio diritto personale e sovrano, hanno stipulato un contratto l'uno con l'altro per produrre un governo: e questo è l'unico modo in cui i governi hanno il diritto di nascere, e l'unico principio su cui essi hanno il diritto di esistere ". # 1823 Sir Walter Scott: "Ammettendo, tuttavia, questo diritto di esistere il popolo greco è una questione diversa se vi sia un diritto, molto di più tutte le chiamate, per le nazioni europee di interferire nelle loro sostegno". # 1882 Ernest Renan, "Che cos'è una nazione?": Finché questa coscienza morale, dà prova della sua forza dai sacrifici che richiedono l'abdicazione dell'individuo a vantaggio della comunità, è legittimo ed ha il diritto di esistere [ Francese: le droit d'exister]. # 1916 American Institute of International Law: ". Ogni nazione ha il diritto di esistere, per proteggere e conservare la sua esistenza"Root, Elihu, "The Declaration of the Rights and Duties of Nations Adopted by the American Institute of International Law" The American Journal of International Law, Vol. 10, No. 2, (Apr., 1916), pp. 211–221.. Note Fonti * Categoria:Diritto internazionale umanitario Categoria:Nazionalismo Categoria:Storia contemporanea